THE LIGHTBEARER
by ShadyDreamcatcher
Summary: Just setting out on an adventure to Dalaran, the mysterious second benefactor of the mission is revealed. As well as her and Jar'ian's mutual past. Off Hiatus, I will be resuming this story.
1. PAST DEMONS

**THE LIGHTBEARER**

_I don't own World of Warcraft or any of its associated characters. I do own some of the characters in this story since I created them._

_+Internal thoughts+_

_Sorry i had to revamp this chapter because i found out an internal dialog was lost since FF does not allow for the use of thoes arrows or anything between them._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PAST DEMONS**

**_(…START)_**

"… _DAD?… DAD? WHEN WILL YOU COME GET ME?I'M WAITING DAD. I WANNA GO SEE MOMMY…DAD?" _INQUIRED A YOUNG CHILD'S VOICE.

"Whhhaa… huh? What?… Ohhh don't worry Jimmy I'm on my way now, almost there…"

"_BUT DAD……I'VE ALREADY BEEN WAITING ALONG TIME NOW…"_

"Yes. You're a pati-… ??… www- wait. You're already-…"

"_NO! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME DO YOU THEN?"_

"That's not true… I do love you son. I love you so mu-…"

"_LIAR! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE COME FOR ME BY NOW!"_

"No that's not how it is, it was already too lat-"

"_I'M LEAVING DAD……"_

"No wait please I can explain! Jimmy stop! Wait!"

"_BYE DAD… …"_

(_**…END**_)

"JIMM-YYYY!!" bolting upright and covered in sweat, Jar'ian woke to find himself in the woods south east of long abandoned Alterac by a campfire. Soft yet strong hands were pressed upon his shoulders. A drawlingly musical voice heavy with accents and only tinged with concern snapped him to his senses.

"Again? The dream plagues your sleep still? Come on. Get back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, we still have a long way to travel." crouching beside him was a young night elf.

Jar'ian continued looking dumbly up at her until his senses fully came back to him. Seeing this, the night elf (Alannasilvas) got back up and walked to her side of the fire and proceeded to go back to sleep. Only when her breathing became slowed and steady did the young mountain lion next to her lower it's head and also resumed it's rest.

Still wondering how he continues to get pulled into the reoccurring dream even after all these years Jar'ian settled back down knowing peaceful rest would be waiting. Now calmed Jar'ian felt the familiar warmth settle down on his chest, followed shortly by a soothing and ever content purring. Despite the dream he could only smile at the image of the white little furball curled on his chest. Giving the kitten one good scratch behind the left ear before he drifted back to sleep.

"Jimmy… …"

* * *

_**(THE NEXT DAY. SOMEWHERE SOUTH OF SOUTHSHORE AND NORTH OF STROMGARDE KEEP)**_

"Well I tell you what! That pompous old fool didn't pay us enough for what we had to go through with! With what _I _had to put up with. That old pervert just kept eyeing me up and wasn't even discreet about it either." ranted Alannasilvas.

"Well, what would you have had me do about it?" inquired Jar'ian patiently.

"Do about it? DO ABOUT IT? You could have demanded he pay the both of us more for what happened" raged Alannasilvas.

"Pay me for him staring at you? We were paid separately remember? Besides making such a demand would not make much sense, increasing my pay for your sufferings. You should have demanded it for yourself." Replied Jar'ian.

"But!… Mmmmppphhhh!! Fine you're right…" fumed Alannasilvas. After all he was right. They weren't hired together, they were hired separately for the same job, along with a few others. Besides to do so would lead others to assume there was something between the two going on. Which was absurd. Jar'ian was an old veteran paladin. Getting very old in fact, and very human. While she was a relatively young night elf. The idea of something between them two was pretty far fetched she had to agree, but that's what it would look like to others. They were good friends and had been for some time now. In fact it was Jar'ian who saved her live and introduced her to this profession, this way of living. Over time she herself had become quite good at what she did and had even started getting a reputation of her own as a hired strong arm. She even found herself hired on the same job as Jar'ian from time to time.

Smiling to himself, Jar'ian thought over how much she seemed to have matured mentally since he had first found her. She was becoming quite good at the job and in no time people would be asking for her by name and her list of regulars would be counted on more than just a hand. But he also reflected on how little she had changed as well. A majority of the change was only on the surface and a show for those who hired her and those she sometimes worked with. When not in that company she seem to revert back to how she was when they first met, mostly. After all the hardships and the things she experience and what she had been required to do did leave their mark. She wasn't the scared and excited little girl he had left anymore. She was an accomplished warrior, she just was still so full of life and youth yet. With a smile returning to his face and a look of mischievousness in his eyes…

"Besides. I think you liked it when he was eyeing you up." Jar'ian coyly slipped out.

"What!? Enjoyed?! Never! Why, you're lucky you saved my life! Otherwise I'd skin you alive for such a lewd comment! As it stands I don't see why I don't just take these daggers to your ribs anyways." roared Alannasilvas.

"What's holding you back? Don't let a little thing like that control your actions. If you're going to do it, then do it already." replied Jar'ian with a carelessness air that spoke as if such a thing really was trivial.

Caught up in the goading and her own outrage Alannasilvas charged Jar'ian and swept to his backside and both lunged and thrusted into his lower rib cage. So caught up in the action she failed to notice the faint bluish glow that surrounded him, nor the evident smirk plastered to his face.

!CLANG!!

"OUCH!! MY WRISTS!!"

As Alannasilvas tumbled to the side and rolled, both of her daggers fell harmlessly a few feet behind her. Cradling both of her wrists she turned to face Jar'ian and shot him a glare that should have killed him on the spot, which he responded with only a large toothy, cheesy grin and resumed methodically trotting forward. Even her mountain lion only turned it's head back and studied what transpired with a lazy gaze and he too resumed scanning forward, as if to say 'serves you right'.

"You cheated! You tricked me! You encased yourself in that magical type of protection you have!" accused Alannasilvas.

Seemingly to pay more attention to the little kitten nestled between his armor and his neck and giving it a little scratch behind the ears, Jar'ian continued to smile and face forward. Seeing as how she would be getting no where with this, Alannasilvas decided to drop it and give up. Awkwardly scooping up her dropped daggers and after fumbling them back into their sheaths, Alannasilvas proceeded to race to the others and fell in step alongside Jar'ian. Cocking her head to the side and turning only enough to catch him in the corner of her eye she raised her injured wrists for him to see.

Chuckling, Jar'ian replied. "And what do you expect me to do with them?"

With a look of shock followed by pitiful defeat, Alannasilvas dropped her face and slowly lowered her wrists. Being stopped by a gentle grip just below the injuries, Alannasilvas looked with a face of a sad scowled child.

In mock seriousness and with a look of thought Jar'ian replied:

"Hmmm… well now that you mention it this one looks a little sprained while the other looks to be completely broken." With that said, a warm golden flash emanated from around his hands and a warm soothing feeling sank into Alannasilvas' wrists. With a look of a child who was just given the one present they ever wanted most Alannasilvas bounced back to her lion and began to stride in joyful dedicated steps with her newly healed wrists.

As they neared old Stromgarde Keep they could hear the sounds of battle being waged. Both Jar'ian and Alannasilvas just looked at each other nodded and eased their weapons from their sides. Catching the tension in the air Alannasilvas's mountain lion began to stretch his paws and flex his claws. They caught what looked like a skirmish between Horde and Alliance Forces. The Alliance seemed to be outnumbered and most of their members were hurting badly or were already down. Immediately Alannasilvas sent her lion "Fluffy" to attack a large orc warrior bearing down upon an overwhelmed gnome mage. The momentary distraction was all the time the gnome needed to finish forming a large fireball which she launched into the orc's face, melting it to the bone. With his head obliterated the orc dropped limply to the ground, at which time Fluffy proceeded on to his next target while Alannasilvas turned an unsuspecting Troll shaman into a screaming pin cushion.

Jar'ian charged into the battle like a runaway bull, plowing down three Horde fighters with either his shield or exposed shoulder plate. Without slowing, Jar'ian charged his mace with holy energies and unleashed it upon the back of an unsuspecting Forsaken warlock with but a gentle tap to the back as he passed by. The warlock flared in flash of golden light and was reduced to ashes. Turning to charge the voidwalker from behind while it was engaged with a heavily armored warrior. Before he made it halfway the voidwalker brushed aside the warrior and spun to face the one who freed it from his master. Once freed from bondage, the demons are able to utilize the full extent of their powers. Repeating the same thing he did on the Forsaken, Jar'ian slammed down his mace with some holy Righteousness. The voidwalker shrieked and retaliated with a blind back swing which Jar'ian's raised shield took the brunt of. An attack that would normally have destroyed the demon now only served to hurt and enrage it more and even allowed for retaliation. Even still Jar'ian was lifted off his feet and landed a few paces to the side. Still on his feet, prepared to exorcise this demon from this world Jar'ian summoned the ancient rites in his head while making his mind ready for what he was about to do.

"Back from whence you came demon!" extending his palm toward the voidwalker and unleashing a bright flash. The bright flash seemed to be absorbed into the darkness that made up the demon, Jar'ian was relieved to see that the exorcism spell still seemed to cause the voidwalker pain though.

The void walker charged Jar'ian in rage and began to beat down with all it's might, slamming both fists down simultaneously as if to make up for all the pain he had already caused. Bringing up his shield to cover from the blows, Jar'ian felt himself slowly brought to his knees by the onslaught. It was Jar'ian's turn to retaliate, Jar'ian sought retribution and found himself within an orangish haze and felt the very air around him charge with the holy spirit of retribution. With each consecutive blow more holy energy was back lashed into the demon, draining him as the holy energies conflicted with his unholy nature. Jar'ian too found himself weakening as his body's strength was being pushed to its limits against the void walker's unholy strength. In one last ditch effort, Jar'ian rolled to the side between strikes and with everything he had left he threw his hammer, charged vastly with his remaining energy, into the demon's center. He watched as it dissipated and radiated an odd sense of despair. Turning to survey the continuing battle, Jar'ian focused on aiding those who had fallen as well as restoring vitality to those still actively engaged in battle. Doing what he could and draining himself completely, Jar'ian barely had the strength to stand. But stand he did as the battle came to a close and all that was left was the horde's leader. A powerful and towering tauren shaman. The mighty bovine had pressed all his opponents back with his two large axes he wielded. Each of which would require a normal man to handle singlely. Marching on toward the behemoth the remaining alliance began to part for Jar'ian's coming. Quickly they began to chant:

"_LIGHTBEARER!…LIGHTBEARER!…LIGHTBEARER!… LIGHTBEARER!"_

Hearing this and seeing the inspiration filled by the others, the tauren grew quite alarmed at the sight of the slowly approaching human clad heavily in plate mail.

"So you are the one known as 'The Lightbearer'". Spoke the tauren in a horribly gluttered Common.

Stopping his advance, Jar'ian replied with a simple:

"I am he."

With widening eyes the tauren spoke again with urgency and maybe a little reverence.

"I have heard tales of you, spoken almost as a myth. It is said many of the horde have fallen to your mace. That your fierceness in battle is great and only exceeded by the power you wield and the power you inspire in those around you. You are described as being shrouded in a great holy light and that you radiate a sense of holy wrath and might."

With a smile creeping near the edges of his mouth, "That you stand as tall as any orc warrior." with a bit of a chuckle he continues, " I can see where things were a bit exaggerated there… but I have seen enough to believe most of it to be true and the rest to be only partly. I can see now that I would not survive a battle with you and that your mere presence alone here on the battlefield is what allowed your people to win. It is said that your skills in battle are only held in check by a strong sense of honor, and I would wish to call upon that honor now. Spare my life; I am defeated, alone and at your mercy. Please. I will go and spread word that I have seen you and survived, if only by your mercy and honor." as he continued on he became more serious. Kneeling down, bowing his head and placing his axes down he spoke "By my life I ask you spare me Lightbearer on your honor."

Standing there frozen in thought surrounded by all the others waiting intently for his reply:

"Very well… go in peace. You have my word none of these men will harm you."

Nodding and rising the tauren left his axes where they lay and turned to go. Before he could turn all the way he stopped and looked at Lightbearer and spoke:

"By my blood I will not forget this Lightbearer. I owe you more than you can know for this." with that he turned and left at a fast gallop.

With him gone, Jar'ian dropped to one knee in exhaustion, which was the last of his strength used. Barely keeping conscious he tried with all his might just to remain even kneeling. Quickly the others rushed to his side and lifted him up by his shoulders. Alannasilvas was quickly by his side. As he was carried from the battle field they all stopped to rest and started fires. As night roll in the leader of the group came forward.

"I just wanna thank you two for coming when you did. If not for you we'd all be dead or prisoners by now."

Merely nodding, while Alannasilvas displayed a warm smile, the two settled in and got ready for rest and made plans to depart the group on the next day.

* * *

_**(THE NEXT DAY - AFTER THEIR DEPARTURE - SOUTH OF ARATHI BASIN)**_

"LIGHTBEARER?!… LIGHTBEARER?! WHO OR WHAT IS 'LIGHTBEARER'? WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT? THAT TAUREN LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO SHIT HIMSELF WHEN HE HEARD THAT NAME."

"HE SAID YOU WERE LIKE A MYTH! JAR'IAN PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!

"It's complicated"

"Why didn't you say something about it before?"

"I didn't think it was something important. No reason to talk about it ever came up."

"Well?…"

"Well… it's just something from long ago, from when I was younger. You know during my time in the wars is all. It really doesn't mean anything anymore."

"Well it didn't seem so long ago for that tauren, and the rest of those guys seemed to think it still meant a lot. They were ready to follow you where ever you pointed"

"I know… sigh…please it's a touchy subject for me"

"Jar'ian…"

Growing silent the two travelers continued on to there next destination, Ironforge, capital city of the dwarf nation and refuge to the gnomes.

* * *

_**(OUTSKIRTS OF IRON FORGE)**_

It took two days of steady travel to reach the outskirts of Ironforge. Most of that time was taken up with Alannasilvas and her lion catching game along the way and in near utter lack of conversation. It seemed the last topic of conversation had the affect of shutting Jar'ian in on himself and looking inward.

_+For a man of faith, Jar'ian sure does seem to have a lot of demons in his closet...+_thought Alannasilvas.

As they closed in on the gates the dwarven guards could be made out. Paying the two travelers little heed the sentries continued roving and monitoring for any sign of hostility. Once inside the warm oven like atmosphere began to soak into them and replace the harsh chill from the outside that had permeated their very being.

Once they made it to the center area Jar'ian made a bee-line for The Forge.

"I got some things to go over with someone. I'll probably be a bit. If you feel like waiting feel free to wander around and just come back here to see when I'm ready, O.K.?

"Sure thing. I could use this time to pick a few supplies up and get some food for 'Fluffy'".

As they parted ways, Alannasilvas turned to see Jar'ian approach an old grizzled dwarf.

"Dak? Dak Stonebreaker?"

"Aye lad! It's been a while. What brings you here to The Forge?"

"Well I came across some interesting armors and wanted to go over the designs with you."

"Hahaha, straight onto business as always huh, Light?"

"Always" Jar'ian replied with a grin.

"Well let me see what you came across then and we can get to work."

Immediately pulling out some large sheets, Jar'ian proceeded to draw some detailed armor from multiple angles and including dimensions and possible materials. After finishing his drawings the two immediately went into discussing how to recreate the armor and how to make improvements.

"As you can see this part is clearly Thorium, and considering the metals the horde seem to favor it is likely that here they would use…"

At this point Alannasilvas heard enough to grow bored and went on her way get some traveling supplies.

* * *

_**(LATER THAT DAY, ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER)**_

"…as I continue to say boy, your mind for smithing is very much sharper than any blade you would ever forge."

"Well that would be easy since I don't make any blades Dak" Jar'ian chuckles.

"You know very well what I mean boy"

"Hahaha, yah I do, but I think I will just stick with armor making anyways. I think I have an easier time with that than blades."

"Well anyways I think we may be on to something with this new design I think we may even be able come up with matching pieces of leggings, boots, gauntlets, and maybe even a helm to boot! Now I just need to take this up with the others in the smith guild and get their approval on the design and get with those mages or priests and see what kinda blessings or enchants we can plant on these babies in regards to the materials used and for what purpose we feel the armor should fill."

"Well I'll leave that up to you old friend, but I would like to suggest that it be aligned more towards strengthening and empowering it's wearer more than providing great protection."

Surprised by that uncharacteristic request, "And why would you request that, Light?"

"I don't know. It just seems like this armor was made or designed for damage, just a feeling."

"Well I will take that into serious consideration and even push for it with those magic types."

"Thanks Dak, well its been long enough I gotta head back to Stormwind. I'm actually just coming back from an escort mission and I need to settle some things back at home."

"Heading back home from a mission and still made time to see little old me, huh. Well I feel just so special now. Next time through, you and me hit up the pub, got it?"

"Hahaha, you mean you get plastered and I make sure you get home to your wife so she doesn't take your smithing hammer to you again right?"

"Of course. Why else would anyone invite such a pious paladin like you to a night of drinking?" chuckled the old dwarf.

"Well looks like I'm holding things up for someone so I will get going now later you old alcoholic."

"Aye lad. I'll be seeing you around sometime."

With that Jar'ian started picking up his armor and began latching it on. Seeing this Alannasilvas realized just how heavy Jar'ian's armor was, and how easy he seemed to move with it regardless. It seemed like an impressive feat considering how old he was. She noted that his body seemed relatively younger than his face seemed to portray and that his lifestyle probably had much to do with it. The man was old enough to have retired years ago but was still a very active fighter and still a productive armor smith. But with these things she wondered how long even he could keep up this life style before age finally started taking its toll and winning the battle. How much longer before he would be required to hang up his hammer for good.

"Well should we get going again?"

"Yes lets. So how are we getting there?"

"Tran of course"

"Oh I so love taking the Tram to Stormwind, it's just so fun and exciting every time."

As they drew closer to the gnome populated district Jar'ian drew his helm over his head and seemed to make an effort to look as inconspicuous as possible. Alannasilvas took note of this with a peculiar twist of her face but said nothing.

After they passed the gnome area and made it into the Tram station did Jar'ian remove his helm and resumed his normal behaviors. Finding this quite odd Alannasilvas couldn't help but asked the question that was plaguing her.

"What was all that about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You know. That hiding."

With a sheepish shrug of his shoulders Jar'ian replied, "Oh that. Well it's just that a few years ago I was part of an expedition into Molten Core by both the Dwarves and Gnomes to retrieve anything and everything we could for them to study, as well as clear the area of any hostile threats we came across."

"That's it?"

Growing even more of a sheepish look as they entered the Tram, "Well no. You see we encountered some pretty hefty resistance, but we also made off with some pretty hefty hauls of artifacts and treasure."

At the word 'treasure' Alannasilvas' ears poked up and she seemed more eager and intent on what he had to say. This always seemed to amuse Jar'ian since he had never really encountered a night elf with a fascination with treasure before.

"One of the things I brought back apparently was a huge deal to the gnomes on an engineering kinda level and as a reward for my find they developed for me this huge devise to serve as a powerful mace. It seems it was even made from the object I brought back and they called it 'Finkle's Lava Dredger'. And I tell you what. It lived up to its name cause that baby could really grind into and smash down those lava creatures. It seemed to have little difficulty handling the lava's heat and all in all it seemed quite powerful." With that last statement Jar'ian's face seemed to twist with a sour expression.

"What was the problem?"

"The thing looked ridiculous! It had a large gear at the end of it that continued to spin at all times and the case was an ugly bright red!"

"I remember that now! You had that the first time I met you."

"Yes, well the expedition was such a success that our group was re-commissioned for a second go. Easy to say we came across even more treasure on this second pass…"

At those words, Alannasilvas' eyes seemed to enlarge more and took on a twinkling dreamy quality as she began to imagine all the treasure.

"…but unfortunately we also came across the apparent lord of that vile inferno the Firelord. We barely managed to drop him, we barely managed to make it out alive. Me along with all the priests we had, had our hands full just keeping the burns and fatigue in check. Safe to say we were not looking forward to going into there any time soon."

"It was this mission that finally lead to the Church presenting me with the Judgment leggings. Of all the pieces to present me for the destruction of the Old God Hakkar, the Firelord, and even this giant magical statues at that overrun excavation site, they had to present me with the legs! I'm sure they just wanted to see if I'd run around in one of those Inquisitor's plate dresses or not. As much as I admire the craftsmanship and power of the 'Judgment Set' I just do not agree with their view points and belief that they must go to such lengths to convert individuals to the Light or bring confessions out of criminals."

"Well if you ask me those guys give me the creeps. They just stare at everyone and hide behind those dark cowls of theirs. Sometimes I wonder how the both of you could be called paladins when you seem so different."

"I often wonder that myself…oh looks like we arrived."

"Great! Well I must be getting to the Grove, the Ambassador requires that I keep her appraised on my actions at all times, or she threatens that she'll see me back home, bound and gagged if need be."

"I myself must consult with the Archbishop as well as my fellow paladins."

"Well I guess I will be seeing you around some time?"

"Hehe…If the Light wills it. Well until next time Alannsilvas." With that Jar'ian was caught in a large flash of golden light, when the light faded Jar'ian was mounted atop his golden charger and bounding in the direction of the Church of Stormwind.

"Well looks like I got some questions to ask everyone on what they know about 'Lightbearer' huh 'Fluffy'?" Her lion just looked up at her curiously as she began to scratch behind his ear.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please tell me. I hope I put enough action in for it being only the first chapter._**


	2. TEACHINGS OF THE LIGHT

**THE LIGHTBEARER**

_I don't own World of Warcraft or any of its associated characters. I do own some of the characters in this story since I created them._

_+Internal thoughts+_

**CHAPTER 2**

**TEACHING'S OF THE LIGHT**

_**(WEEK LATER – CHURCH OF STORMWIND)**_

(Jar'ian stands before a classroom in the middle of a lecture on the teachings of the Light)

"So children, can anyone name the Three Founding Disciplines of the Paladin and what each one represents?"

As the children looked around, one stood up and answered:

"Ser! The Three Founding Disciplines which all Paladins align themselves to are; 'Protection', 'Retribution' and 'Holy', ser!"

"And can you tell us what each one represents?"

Looking sheepish and sitting down slowly the boy only replied a soft: "No."

"Anyone else?" seeing no answer forth coming soon Jar'ian decided to answer.

"Protection, Represents the Paladin's Primary function. We are protectors from the dark. We protect those that cannot protect themselves and those that follow that discipline will find themselves protected in kind, protected from harm and will find themselves to be human shields as seemingly indestructible juggernauts." At this a few of the students seemed enthralled by such descriptions. At this Jar'ian made note.

"Holy, Represents the Paladin's Primary source of strength. Our faith in the Light and the power it grants us. With the Light, we can heal just about any wound, cure just about any sickness. Those that decide to follow that path will find that just about anything can be cured, sometimes even death can be reversed by you r will, if the Light wills it." Several others seemed drawn to this and Jar'ian tried to make special note of these ones since he would personally be taking care of their development.

"Finally Retribution, represents the righteous might and Judgment of the Light in action. This is also the hardest and most dangerous discipline to master and control. Those that follow this path will find themselves blessed with a fierce and destructive power, living vessels of divine wrath, beyond any mere warrior, since a warrior is limited by his own physical limitations, you would be limited merely by your control of the Light. But beware! The path of Retribution can easily lead to blind vengeance. Many Paladins have been lost due to their own corruption and blinded by extravagant zealotry. Like those of the Scarlet Crusade. Those who choose Retribution must walk a very fine line between faith and madness." Satisfied with the remainder of the students taking an interest in the final discipline, Jar'ian decided to let the kids off for a short recess while they made plans to guide each child down their respective paths. Later they would start their first lessons in warfare.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY – STORMWIND CHURCH)**_

(Jar'ian stands around a few other Paladins as their conversation moves from the newest class of paladins toward other things)

"…hahaha! Jar'ian my friend you're just too old school for the rest of us. Hahaha!" one of the younger Paladins bellows.

"Tell me about it. Jar'ian pretty much the last of his kind! I mean, just how many of the original 'Knights of Silverhand' are left even, huh, Jar'ian?" a tall blonde Paladin inquires.

"Come on man! You're practically a relic! They don't even make them like you anymore." Younger Paladin with close cropped black hair.

"He may be a relic, but old 'Light' here can still easily out perform all you young pups and give you each a good licking for good measure." Oldest of the other Paladins with a short black beard.

"Yah old 'Light' here's been in the last two wars and even served under Uther himself. They say it was Uther and Turalyon themselves that named him" said a deep voiced red-head, who was easily the larges of the group.

"Heck I was just a lad during the last war."

Unknown to the Paladins, one of the students was watching and overhearing their banter. The boy began to see differences between Jar'ian and the other Paladins. He seemed more solid, and deeper, the others just seemed so superficial by comparison. He seemed to be cut from a different cloth altogether. Plus their conversations seemed to hint that Master Jar'ian was something more than what he seemed.

+ Did they just say he is a 'Knight of Silverhand'? Those were the original Paladins. Uther was the first Paladin, and Master Jar'ian served under him? He's fought in the last _**two**_ wars! And why do they keep calling him 'Light'? Wasn't the 'Lightbringer' Uther's name? +

With that, the student decided it was time to leave before he was caught, and he wanted to check the library and history archives and see if he could find something that would give him a clue.

"Oh lighten up 'Light'. Come on, they're just kids."

"No, they are just _**only**_ kids, any kid off the street who shows a talent for calling the Light. The screening process is too lenient. The level of discipline has fallen. You've traded quality for quantity. You are trying to make assembly line paladins who are reckless and undisciplined"

"We all know this 'Light', but with the Burning Legion, the Scourge and the Forsaken all practically on our door steps the Archbishop is hoping to flood the enemy with armies of Light wielding fighters. We simply don't have the time to train highly skilled Paladins at those required numbers."

Clearly frustrated, "Yah I know…sigh… I guess I'm just really set in my ways and standards."

"More like you're just too stubborn to openly accept this new breed of Paladin. Eh?"

"Back to the subject of training we need to go over our plan of training the students." The bearded Paladin stated hopefully. He wanted to get off the subject before things got ugly.

* * *

_**(STORMWIND CHURCH – NEXT MORNING)**_

"Alright students today marks the end of your first phase of training, and marks the beginning of the next. As of today you will be split up into your prospective disciplines and each discipline will be taught by a specialist in that particular. Do not worry, you will still see plenty of each other, each Paladin will be in charge of your specific training, but your general training will still be held all together." At this many of the now worried faces brightened backup.

One boy stood up and raised his hand in a question.

+ Ah this boy is quickly becoming my favorite student, he's a leader. He's both sharp and has gift to match and he's already aligned towards Holy + "Yes Tav'mere Al'Set?"

"Are you 'The Lightbearer'?"

With that question everyone got quiet. All the Paladins looked caught off guard and concerned. Half of the children looked eager for the answer, while the other half looked lost.

+And this boy was supposed to be my favorite? +

After a long awkward silence Tav'mere asked again:

"Well? Are you, Master Jar'ian?"

Still too shocked, all Jar'ian could slip out was:

"…Ligh…Lite?...L-Ligh-t-b-bearer?..."

Seemingly disappointed, the students interested in the answer all seemed to deflate.

"I'm sorry Master Jar'ian. I was out of line, I don't know why I asked such a question."

Acting fast and not sure what he was thinking, Jar'ian spoke out:

"Jauden! Go get three more instructors. One for each discipline." Jauden the tall blonde Paladin hurried off looking confused, but then the others looked equally confused as well. At which point Jar'ian selected all the children who seemed to be part of the bold question.

Once divided and with the arrival of the three new instructors, Jar'ian hustled Tav'mere and his gang along with the original instructors in to the next room. Turning back on the new instructors and the other half of the students, Jar'ian addressed the Paladins:

"Take care of these students for now, we've got a situation to handle over here."

The three went rigid and sounded off a 'Yes Sir!' in unison and herded the remainder of the students to the classrooms of their respective disciplines. Satisfied with what he saw Jar'ian returned to the room. After the door closed…

"What is the meaning of this? What do you apprentices know of 'The Lightbearer'? What have you heard?"

Trying to follow along, the others adopted looks that were both slightly inquisitive and stern. No one caught the title 'apprentices', or the meaning it signified.

The students began to grow worried, but Tav'mere stood up and spoke:

"It was me Master Jar'ian. I began researching last night, I didn't learn much, ser. Just that he was one of the first of the 'Knights of Silverhand' and that he participated in the last two wars. He is a nearly legendary Paladin. I'm sorry sir! I over heard a conversation between you and the other instructors, and what was said seemed to imply you were him. I'm sorry Sir! It won't happen again. I promise!" Tav'mere seemed near the point of breaking into tears.

After staring at the group for a short time contemplating his next move while looking most grave, he made up his mind.

"I am he." Flatly, but with this simple statement the students heads all rose up. "I am 'The Lightbearer'." Saying that the children's eyes seemed to light up as if they were meeting a legend straight out of the books for the first time and not their senior instructor.

"Now I have a proposition for you. I open to you, invitations to join me in the ranks of the 'Order of the Silverhand'!"

With that, the others were floored while the students began to almost loose control from excitement, "I will train you personally to be full fledged 'Knights of Silverhand'. Will you join me as my apprentices? I only offer this now, this once."

At this the students all knelt down and pledged their oaths to serve him and serve the 'Light'. With this action they knelt down as student-Paladins, and rose as apprentices of 'The Knights of Silverhand'.

* * *

_**(THAT NIGHT – STORMWIND CHURCH)**_

(Jar'ian and his fellow instructors are meeting together after they cut the newly appointed apprentices off for the night)

"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking 'Light'? 'Knights of Silverhand'? The Archbishop is going to go crazy when he hears about this. You could get us all excommunicated!"

"You maybe. But not me. I wasn't christened under the 'Cathedral of Light'. I was christened under the Lordearon Church. Remember I only offered my services to this church because this is my home and the last great nation of humanity and there was/is still a great need for Paladins. Besides he won't do anything to any of you, honestly, what could you have done to stop me?"

Looking a little embarrassed by that last comment, but relieved by the truth of his words, the others settled down a bit.

"As it stands, I will be taking this up with the Archbishop tomorrow. We will settle this amongst ourselves, but I feel I can make him see my side on this, at least this once. After all, my continued services still hold a lot of leverage and he knows you won't be able to properly train new Paladins without me. Once we come to an agreement we will begin going over the details of the arrangement. My argument will be that this way we both get what we want, he will continue to receive his assembly-line-Paladins, while I get to train my elite 'Paladin-Knights'. After all these Paladin armies are going to need a more solid core to hold them together, the hammer to their anvil."

At these descriptions the other Paladins began to visualize the possibilities.

"By the Light! Can you imagine it? Think about it. Dozens of 'Lightbearers', maybe more, bearing down upon the Scourge _en masse._ A force like that would be truly devastating. You bring in these new Paladins in for numbers, they would occupy the bulk of the enemies armies while 'Light's' Knights would just go around mowing them down. I don't see how the Archbishop could refuse that!"

"Pride! Pride would be the only thing that could stay his hand on this one. He would feel shamed greatly for not being the one to come up with it himself. He'll put up a show of being against it, but he'll agree."

"Light? Where do we fit into this?"

"You? Each of you will teach them what they need to know of the Light, whether Retribution or Protection as well as the general scriptures and the codes of conduct, I've decided I will handle teachings of Holy as well as heading up their Knighthood training and lessons. There is going to be another fundamental difference in their training. They will be required to gain actual field experience."

With that the others stood shocked.

"But that will be dangerous, how will you know when they are ready?"

"Of course it will be dangerous, but these kids will have to be baptized in the 'Fires of Battle', remember these Paladins will need to be made of firmer stuff. These children will need to know what's in store for them should they make it through the training, and what will be expected from them on the battle field. These Paladins will not be freelance agents of the Light, they must know and understand teamwork. These ones will work in units, they will fight together and learn to depend on each other with their lives."

"These are going to be some extreme changes."

"I know, I hope they will be enough though…"

* * *

_**(EARLY MORNING – CATHEDRAL OF LIGHT)**_

(Jar'ian formally presents himself to the Archbishop and asks for a special audience, the Archbishop agrees and they proceed to his chambers)

"So I take it that this has something to do with that little stunt you pulled earlier, Sir De'Marious?"

"Yes Lord Archbishop, it does."

"So you've come to ask for forgiveness?"

"No my Lord, I did not."

"I thought as much. Sir De'Marious, you are too stubborn for that. So what may I ask is the reason then for this meeting?"

"Well I came to ask you for permission to carry on with what I've done and continue train-…"

"Out of the question. You will resume training as per the curriculum set down earlier between us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Archbishop."

"What? And why, may I ask, is that?"

"With the way the current training program is set up, you may just get the numbers you need to form your armies, but they will be little more than 'Light-powered' militia. Face it your Eminence, you've only succeeded in creating freelance fighters. Sure they all will respond to any summons you set, but you can't expect tem to hold together for any extended period of time. They all have ties to the church, but they are not '_**of**_ The Church'."

"I see. And you think this new group you are training will make the difference? You think they will be any different?"

"Yes I do. Because they will be trained as Knights and they will hold their allegiance to crown and church above all others. They will not be free roaming individuals, they will be a highly militarized formation made up of unified units. They will rally under any cause you set forth for them and they will hold unwavering dedication."

"Hmmm… you make some pretty convincing arguments, but how can I be sure these 'elite' Paladins will not just be loyal to you instead of the church?"

"Because they are Paladins. Paladins cannot turn their backs on the Light for unjust means. To do so would result in the loss of all connection to the Light. By their fundamental potential, Paladins pose too great a threat if they were to be corrupted and vile, so much so that the Light itself prevents such things from occurring. Should a Paladin become lost, he will find the Light withdrawn from him until he finds his way again."

"True, but following you could not constitute an act of evil, nor would defying the Church."

"Agreed. But any malicious act of conquest would and we would find ourselves abandoned by the Light. Besides have I ever shown any inclination towards a hunger for power? My small estate and lands are more than enough for this old Paladin."

"I may be willing to see how this pans out. Fine I agree on a trial run. The decision will be dependant on the results of your training."

"Very well my Lord Archbishop. Besides should this continue you will see an insignificant loss to you r current growth. Maybe one group for every five or six. That's around twenty of mine for every one-hundred twenty that come here for training. You will hardly notice it."

"We will see, Sir De'Marious, we will see."

"I do have one particular about the training that you may want to be aware of."

"Ohh… and what's that?"

"These apprentices will be required to receive some field experience during their training."

At this the Archbishops eyes widened with disbelief.

"Are you sure that it's necessary? Or wise?"

"Oh I believe it is most necessary and most vital to the training. As for wise, well we'll both just have to wait and see."

"Yes, we will…"

* * *

_**(MONTHS LATER – CATHEDRAL OF LIGHT)**_

(In a secluded corner of the church grounds away form the other classes, Jar'ian's new apprentices were trained in secret)

+ They seem to be making incredible gains. Young Tav'mere seems to be doing well as team leader and the others follow him well. Looks like its time for some on-the-field testing. I will have to go see if there's anything available. +

With that Jar'ian left the Cathedral ground in search for a possible adventure for his students to be tested.

* * *

_**(A FEW HOURS LATER - JUST OUTSIDE STORMWIND)**_

(Jar'ian had assembled his apprentices and their gear outside of Stormwind. They were making their final preparations for their voyage while they waited for the second of their two clients.)

Jar'ian found an escort job. Apparently there were two mages that were heading to investigate the old Dalarian ruins for ancient texts and artifacts. The area was heavy with bands of thieves and rogue mages and the two mages required a level of protection while they searched and examined anything they found. The two were a male and female. Jar'ian met the male mage and had received the commission from him; he had yet to meet the female mage.

"You know, I originally wanted more than one person to guard us, but once my associate heard your name she said you alone would be more than enough protection. But seeing your age you can't blame me for being a little skeptical on that. No offense but you are pretty old. My associate assures me that despite this we are more than in capable hands. Apparently she's familiar with your track record and give me her full confidence. But seeing as you brought all these kids I can't help but think maybe she must be wrong somehow."

"Don't worry about the young ones, they are all my apprentices and are all highly trained fighters. They will be more than enough match for most bandits we run across and will be helpful keeping you from harm while I deal with any major threat that is beyond their abilities. Don't underestimate them, they may still seem childish and playful but each one is very professional in combat."

"Apprentices you say? All of them? Apprentices of what?"

"Paladins, I'm training them to be Paladins."

"I thought Paladins wore heavy plate armor and that sorta thing."

"We are still unpacking; they're just getting their gear out now."

"Ohhh…"

"Alright kiddies get your gear ready cause from this point on it won't be mere exercises. I want everyone in full armor with weapons ready for inspection."

With that the apprentices began donning there armor which consisted of mail and very light plate. Most take out maces while a few of those following the path of Retribution withdraw sword, but all make ready to have their items examined closely my Jar'ian. While checking the armor and weapons, Jar'ian also examines the apprentice's provisions and other supplies. Satisfied with what he saw Jar'ian began to don his own armor. The apprentices noticed this and stopped what they were doing and watched as Jar'ian began adjusting each individual part for best fit. None of them had ever seen Jar'ian in full battle-dress. Most recognized the Judgment leggings and the obvious shoulder, hands and feet worn by a 'Lieutenant Commander' in the Stormwind Army. This surprised them since it was known that Jar'ian held only a Sergeant's rank in the Army. His chest piece, belt, and wrist guards were unfamiliar. Seeing their confused looks and where they were directed Jar'ian clarified:

"They belong to the 'Freethinker's Armor', a gift for destroying the Blood God Hakkar."

The youths were mesmerized by Jar'ian's appearance in full battle gear. It was so shiny and splendid with all the enchantments and blessings that adorned every inch of his armor. Jar'ian radiated power and appeared almost as if to be the 'Light-incarnate'. It was then that all doubts about his background were laid to waste as they saw truly the legend they read of before them.

It was during this moment of dumbfoundedness that Tav'mere noticed a small open cage move. Curious as to what was inside he was surprised when a tiny little white kitten climbed out. He recognized the kitten instantly; it was named 'Jimmy' and could be found anywhere Master Jar'ian was. He was surprised that Master Jar'ian would risk bringing the small thing with him on a possibly dangerous mission.

The rest of the apprentices began to notice the kitten only after it began to climb up Jar'ian's back via his heavy draped cloak. Once it reached the top it rubbed against his cheek and purred before curling into a ball at the base of his neck and going to sleep. Before anyone could comment on it or question it they were interrupted.

"Well I seem to recall only one old Paladin who carries a little white kitten into battle with him. Tell me 'old man' have you been reduced to babysitting little kids to make a living?"

Affronted by such an ill regard and display of such utter lack of respect for their Master, the apprentices turned their angry glares at the source of the insult. In front of them stood the second client they were waiting for, the female mage.

As they all turned it was Jar'ian's face that took on an image of disbelief and shock, with eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open Jar'ian sputtered:

"Y-You?! What are you doing here?"

"What surprised to see an old friend Sir De'Marious?"

**_So what did you think? Please tell me. Sorry I didn't have much action this chapter but next chapter moves right into pretty quickly._**


	3. CAMPFIRE STORIES

**LIGHTBEARER**

_I don't own World of Warcraft or any of its associated characters. I do own some of the characters in this story since I created them._

+ Internal thoughts+

"Speech"

'Titles and emphasis'

_Sorry I was on a long hiatus. Work has been brutal and going out to sea has really put a hamper on my time to write. This chapter was not easy to write but my next chapter should be easier and a better read._

_And just FYI, this takes place many years after Burning Crusade comes to pass without regard to the upcoming expansion soon to take place._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CAMPFIRE STORIES**

_**(OUTSIDE STORMWIND – SHORT TIME LATER)**_

(After recovering from his shock, Jar'ian and the female mage began to engage in conversation like good friends who hadn't seen each other in quite some time)

"So Silvas, what possessed you to go to the Dalarian ruins? I'm sure you could afford to buy any reagents you need for some kinda spell or some other type of sorcery."

"'Light', Tomus told you we are searching for some ancient artifacts. You can't just buy these things anywhere, not even in the places _**we **_shop. Things that were lost in Dalarian and haven't been recovered yet, spells, secret recipes you name it."

"Dalarian has become a dangerous place Silvas, there are plenty of mages still roaming the area looking for exactly the kinda things you are and they are more willing to do some nasty things to get them. And that's just the mages you have to worry about. With treasure there will always be bandits in the area too. We can't forget that the Forsaken have set up shop just to the north and there is many other vile creatures that inhabit the area since Dalarian's fall. There were many a hideous a beast living beneath that city and with its fall they were released and now they plague the countryside. I myself have gone there on many occasions just to cull as many of their numbers as possible."

"You know I'm kinda surprised to see you with so many kids."

"Well they're kinda my little experiment."

Silva's eyes widened at the word 'experiment.

Seeing this Jar'ian clarified:

"I'm training these kids in the old style. Not like how Paladins are trained today. They will be going through the real training and will be far more capable than this 'run of the mill' type they got now."

"I see." Slightly leaning in towards Jar'ian, Silva assumed a sly grin as she asked. "So 'Light', have you rescued any young damsels in distress lately. You must be falling short of your annual quota by now."

Choking from surprise and embarrassment, Jar'ian replies weakly. "What do you mean?

As they continued on like that for awhile the apprentices were trying to figure out who the mage was and what her tie was to Master Jar'ian. She called him 'old man' but she appeared to be very old herself. Her hair was just as gray as his, strange though was how youthful her face and mannerisms were. Her face and attitude said she had to have been only in her mid twenties, but her hair said she was about as old as Master Jar'ian. Tav'mere decided he couldn't take the suspense any longer and had to risk asking the questions that plague all their minds:

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you Master Jar'ian's girlfriend?"

Both looked quite surprised and startled by this, while the other mage was chuckling to himself.

"Me? His Girlfriend? Heavens no! Hahahaha!" She started to laugh.

"He's much too old for me; Jar'ian here is old enough to be my father."

Catching his apprentices confused faces; he noticed they directed a great deal of attention to her hair.

"Ho! Don't be fooled by her hair boys. She's far from an old gal. '_**Young Silvas**_' here is scarce old enough to be off on her own."

Face flushing at his choice of words, Silvas decided to add, "What the '_**Old Man**_' here is trying to say kids is my hair is not gray…its silver." Spinning around to face Jar'ian and the apprentices at the same time, she huffed up and spoke. "And I am more than old enough to be on my own, adventuring and traveling." At this, the mage seemed more like the youthful individual that her face portrayed and her hair denied.

All the apprentices were stunned by the revelation, they had never heard of a human with silver hair before.

"Was it always like that?" Tav'mere.

"No, my hair was originally red. You see, back when the High elves were first teaching the first human Mages, one mage's hair grew silver from using magic and it passed to his children. And that kiddos, is where my family got its namesake."

"Does it mean anything special?"

"Unfortunately. No. As far as any one has ever figured out that's it, no extra special abilities, no uniquely powerful affinity for a particular element, nothing…but it looks cool doesn't it?"

As if to emphasize this point the sun seemed to catch just right and caused her hair to shine and sparkle like spun silver as she cocked her head in a fashion.

Despite the anti-climatic answer most of the apprentices still found it fascinating while the couple of girls in the group were both envious and jealous.

At this Jar'ian just rolled his eyes while the male mage just shook his head in mock shame.

Jar'ian turned to regard the mage, Tibrus Sal'aan. He was beginning to like the fella, he had a sense of humor that Jar'ian himself could relate to and by the look of him Jar'ian could tell this guy knew what he was about. He stood a few inches taller than Jar'ian himself and his build was slender, not frail like many mages. His face was strong and was the kinda face that would have fit on some adventuring hero. His hair was black with just a bit of gray and he kept it short with a well trimmed mustache. His skin even had a bit of a tan going so Jar'ian knew this guy was up and about more often than hiding out in some library or tower. Jar'ian took this all in and figured that Silvas's new associate was definitely well seasoned, and knew his way around a fight. All in all Jar'ian believed Silvas made a great choice for an adventuring partner.

As night rolled in they finally set up camp. Tibrus Sal'aan and Silvas worked a little magic and had a camp fire up in moments while having the ingredients for a meal ready to be put together. After the meal began cooking both Silvas and Tibrus set up their individual tents while Jar'ian and his apprentices got set up to sleep under the stars. Jar'ian began to set up a watch rotation involving the apprentices so someone was up at all times. After they had all finished their meals, Tibrus gathered the young ones in around the camp fire and began telling them stories. Stories of his own adventures, stories of heroic feats from legends as well as stories of adventurers. Jar'ian was a little startled when he heard a story about himself, one that must have originated from one of those he had adventured with that particular time. Of course the names were changed but Jar'ian could recognize that story very clearly, there was no mistaking it. Silvas caught this one too, as she had a part to play in it. Halting Tibrus quickly:

"Ohh no. That will not do. You seem to have gotten some things wrong with that one Tibrus." Silvas

"Ohhh? And what would be the misconception there hmmm?"

"Well for one thing the young mage's name was not 'Stephanie', I'm sure it was 'Lia'dri Silvas'."

"You!? You were the young damsel in distress?"

At this revelation the apprentices became even more engrossed in the story. Turning towards Silvas.

"Why yes I was."

"Well then who was the mighty 'Knight in shining armor'?"

"Well he was Jar'ian of course."

Jar'ian's eyes bulged out of his head as he looked like he had been caught doing something vile as everyone turned to look at him. +Ahhhh Crap…+ The apprentices just looked at their 'Master' with astonished faces. Even Tibrus seemed to be choking on the soup he had been tasting.

"Jar'ian was the one that save your life?"

"Why yes."

Everyone seemed to become entranced by the story Silvas unfolded of her first meeting with Jar'ian. As she retold the story, both of them were taken back to the time when they first met…

* * *

_**(SWAMPLANDS OUTSIDE MENETHIL HARBOR – FIVE YEARS AGO)**_

(Jar'ian leads a small force of mercenaries hired to protect a rich dwarven merchant from Ironforge to Menethil Harbor)

"Alright men! Look sharp! This area is crawling with young red dragons who will not hesitate to roast you inside your own armor. Keep your eyes open, we must get our client to the Harbor if we are to earn any of those silvers. Lets pick up the pace!" Most of the mercenaries grew more alert and began scanning the surrounding area. All of them eased their weapons to the ready; wanting every spare moment available to them should they have to throw down with some dragons.

A few did grumble a bit but those that did were usually smacked by those around them. They had just spent the last day and a half dealing with the renegade orcs that inhabited the mountains that they just left and a couple of them didn't make it. Those that didn't usually died before even Jar'ian could use his magic touch on them, they died instantaneously. As they were nearing a fork in the road, Jar'ian heard a cry for help and some loud bursting and crackling noises. Once they got close enough they could see a woman was trying to fend off a small dragon whelpling and not doing so good. They also noticed that their confrontation was drawing other whelplings into the mess. The woman appeared to be an older mage, as indicated by her seemingly gray hair. Jar'ian charged in to her rescue while many of the others set off to lend a hand as well by trying to prevent the arrival of the new dragon whelplings.

* * *

_**(SAME TIME AND PLACE – SILVAS POINT OF VIEW)**_

(Lia'dri Silvas was off on her first real adventure and wanted to take a look at the island of the Night Elves when she stumbles upon a little baby dragon.)

"Ahhh… he looks so cute."

Upon the little dragon's awareness of the young mage, he immediately became hostile and opened fire on Silvas, spouting flames from his nostrils and his mouth.

Silvas barely has time to raise her ice armor to absorb the heat for the fire blast. As she backs up to give her space to work with and defend herself from the miniature red fire spouter, Silvas begins to call forth some fire of her own.

"So you want to play rough huh? Well I can do the fire thing too little dragon. Let's just fight fire with fire, shall we?" with a large grin on her face and the adrenalin from her first real fight, Silvas let loose all she had on the baby dragon.

They began trading shots for a few minutes before Silvas realized the predicament she was really in.

+ Damn, I'm getting so tired and my ice armor barely seems to last more than three of that little bugger's breaths. That damn scalelly vermin doesn't seem to be slowing too much. I guess fire wasn't my best choice for this one. But I can't just go through my frost spells now, I'm already too tired and my frost spells are still too few, and far from my specialty. I'm having a hard time just drawing manna from the surrounding area as well as myself. Soon I'll be too tired to draw any. +

Silvas jumps to the side as a burst of dragon's breath flies to where she was standing moments ago. As she does so she hurls a fire ball at the dragon. The fire just seems to roll along the dragon's scales and barely leaves any lasting impression on the little whelp. She notices that a large bit of her ice armor has also melted off from the near miss. Deciding to change strategies and use her specialization to her defense and not her attack, Silvas surrounds herself with fire while she begins to summon up some ice magic. The little dragon then unleashes another torrent of dragon's breath in her direction. Her fire ward just absorbs the fire and seems to dispel it around her harmlessly. Smileling at her stroke of genius she lets loose the now formed ice and directs it at the little creature's head and tiny wings. A small portion of the ball glances over the top of the dragons head coating his eyes in ice while the rest slams into his little wings and they quickly become coated with ice. Now unable to maintain flight the little dragon falls to its side on the ground and rolls around trying to free itself from the impeding ice. Using her free moments Silvas rushes closer while she drains a bottle of pure manna enriched water and draws upon pure arcane magic and unleashed multiple arcane 'missiles' into the hindered little dragon. She unleashes as many as she is able, and as each volley strikes the little dragon, it shudders from each blast while crying out for help. Silvas almost felt sorry for the little thing. That was until she began hearing answering calls from the surrounding area. At this she began to worry since she wasn't entirely sure she could beat this dragon still.

As she was readying another spell of arcane 'missiles', the dragon finally broke free of the ice and hopped up and blew a large fireball in Silvas's face, though her ward dispelled most of it, she did feel enough heat that her skin began to prickle as her ward finally failed her. Unleashing her second set of 'missiles', Silvas began readying another ice blast and fire ward. As the missiles pummeled the dragon off balance, Silvas got her fire ward back up. With the ward up and the dragon recovered, Silva knew it all mattered on who got the first next shots in and she planned on being the one. She shot her ice at the dragon's wings for a second time and got ready to draw in more arcane missiles to finish the deal.

This time however the dragon surprised her by flinging its tail in the way and taking the brunt of the attack in the rump. She also realized that the arcane magic was coming to her in a trickle, she had pretty much hit her limit on mana use for the time being and her body was too tired to do more, at this she collapsed on her knees and put what remains of her abilities into maintaining her fire ward as long as possible. The dragon begins to unleash everything it has into overcoming her ward as it senses this is her final move.

Silvas begins to feel the heat from the dragon's breath as it begins to overcome her now failing ward, at this she brings forth her staff to both lean on and provide her with some shelter from the onslaught.

Suddenly just as her ward finally failed she felt the presence of someone else over her, shielding her from the dragon's attempt at her life. Spent beyond reason, Silvas collapses as she hears a voice call to her saying: "It'll be o.k. ma'am. I got you now." At which point she blacks out.

+Why does that voice dispel all fear in me? Why do I suddenly feel so saf-…+

* * *

_**(JAR'IAN)**_

(As Jar'ian charges in he releases his hold on his Charger, which dispels in a golden glow, and uses the momentum to continue the rest on foot where he places himself between the dragon and the mage, crouching over her and bearing his shield up to take the blast head on)

As Jar'ian crouches over the mage he notices that she appears to be losing consciousness.

"It'll be o.k. ma'am. I got you now" the mage didn't give any sign of acknowledgement before she passed out.

"Luckily for me little dragon, my armor just happens to be warded against fire." With that said the air around Jar'ian begins to glow red as he summons up an aura that diffuses fire magic along with the fire warding enchantments on most of his armor, shield and mace begin to glow red from interacting with the dragon's fire.

Jar'ian watched as his aura surrounded those of his men that followed him into the fray. He watched as they engaged the oncoming baby dragons and smiled when he watched as much of the other dragons fire breath seemed to dissipate away from his men and splash around harmlessly. Then turning towards his new 'little nemesis' , Jar'ian slid his mace in its holder as he began focusing Holy energies into his fist. When he felt he had sufficient energy collected he rushed the whelpling as it was drawing in breath and sent in all the energy accumulated into the little dragon as he laid his hands on its body. The holy 'shock' that the dragon experienced was too much for its tired little to take and it collapsed to the ground unconscious.

With the dragon dealt with Jar'ian returned his attention to the mage, her face seemed to have received the starting of a burn, but not quite. He seemed to think it was almost like a mild sunburn. She was very fatigued and he began to feed holy energies into her to help heal and rejuvenate her body. Upon closer examination of her face as the 'sunburn' healed, he noticed that despite her gray hair her face seemed to belong to a very young woman and not the old woman he originally took her for.

He looked up just in time to see his men chasing off the other dragons as they gave up the fight and fled the band of humans.

Wondering what to do with the little dragon, Jar'ian scooped it up and placed a collar around its neck to help in controlling it once it wakes. Then turning towards the mage, Jar'ian gently scooped her up and carried her to the caravan and already began to make plans on what he was going to do with her.

The rest of the men were hollering and cheering up a storm as they watched Jar'ian come back with the mage in his arms.

* * *

_**(SAME PLACE – LATER THAT NIGHT)**_

(Silvas slowly begins to wake from her collapse from exhaustion)

Silvas could feel the warm of a fire nearby as much as she could smell it. That alone told her she was alive, if not whether she was still in danger or not.

She realized that she wasn't lying on the cold ground but propped up against something quite warm. At this she remembered in her last moments before blacking out that a man had saved her at the last moment and now her injuries and fatigue had miraculously vanished. As she opened her eyes she realized she was lying up against him, with him sleeping propped up against a rock. She soon noticed how hard and layered with muscle his body was and how good it felt against her skin.

+You saved my life and I have no way to say thank you but with maybe one kiss. After all, neither of us seems to be wearing much of anything and we are all alone in the middle of the wilderness. +

With that and the passion that was growing intensely inside her she began to slowly move up to bear her lips upon his while he still slept. After barely even beginning to move, his eyes opened up and locked on her's. With their eyes locked, he bent down to meet her half way. She was beginning to be over come with-…

* * *

_**(THE PRESENT)**_

(Jar'ian and the rest of the group were still sitting around the campfire as Silvas tells the tale of their first encounter)

"EEEEWWWWWW!" chimed all the students at once. Most of them did not like where this once exciting story was moving to.

Tibrus was more than a little caught off guard by the implications of their first meeting and just by what he had heard so far.

Turning a bit red and feeling a bit outraged, Jar'ian spoke up:

"Cut that out Silvas, you know very well that last part never even remotely happened!"

Smiling at his discomfort Silvas grinned as she replied. "I know. But you should have seen the look on all of your faces! It was truly hilarious. Hahaha!"

"Silvas. Those were not the kind of things to be saying around the young ones. They are not ready to hear about such things.

Seeing as how things were definitely going Tibrus got up and started rounding up the young ones for sleep.

The kids, disappointed with the turn of the story, began dragging their feet, sensing this Jar'ian spoke up: "If you're fast enough, I'll see about having Silvas finish the ending, the correct way tomorrow during breakfast.

With that everyone got ready for sleep, while Jar'ian set up a watch rotation for the night for the youngsters before returning to the adults to discuss their own sleeping arrangements.

Silvas and Tibrus watched with fascination as the young ones who just earlier seemed no different than any other youngsters now began to move with a military efficiency and work-like manner setting up sleeping arrangements and watch-lookout positions. They even discussed rotations and roving patterns as well as arranging their sleeping spots into neat orderly rows without making any differentiation between boys and girls. It was after watching them for a minute that Jar'ians comment on them being his 'little experiment' really hit home. Just what did these kids go through?

Almost as if responding on her thoughts Jar'ian spoke up:

"Look at them, so disciplined already, they are growing so fast it reminds me of my childhood." Pride just rolling off his words.

Startled even more, Silvas stared at her long time friend with her jaw dropped open.

+They reminded him of _**his **_childhood? Jar'ian's a big softy at heart so he must be going easy on them. At least relatively easy… But if that's the case, then what kinda childhood did he have? What did he go through? +

Silvas watched as Jar'ian settled down and removed the heavy plates of his armor while leaving only the chain mail on as he laid down with his cloak as a blanket and his helm as a pillow, she even watched as his little kitten 'Jimmy' crawled up and curled up on his chest.

He looked so peaceful and calm. He was always so jovial and polite that it was easy to mistaken him for an incompetent fool, but she had seen the scars that littered his body and the lines of strain and age that marked his face as much as those from smiles and his grins ever did. She had to admit that like most others, she believed he must have had an easy and enviable childhood growing up. Though he never made any mention of it, she even knew he was actually a minor noble and she assumed he had a pampered life. That he did the whole adventuring as a means of escaping his lofy life style… now she wasn't so sure.

Silvas was beginning to suspect that the life of a paladin was never easy, and that his was even more so, if the claims she heard from others were true, that he was among the last of those trained as a 'Knight of Silverhand' and that their training was far more grueling than anything paladins today ever went through.

As she settled in on her pallet and drifted off to sleep, the last thoughts on her mind were:

+Just what is it that hides beneath that smiling face of his…+

* * *

_**Please send reviews. I appreciate the feedback and I like to hear what you think I did right and what I did wrong. This will help me to continue to write you my epic story to its end. I will prolly update this chapter in the next few days.**_


End file.
